Quand la musique et les mots se rencontrent
by Vaalgus
Summary: Stiles est un pianiste encore en formation et un jour alors qu'il va pour s'exercer dans une salle vide quelqu'un est là et l'écoute. Débute alors une étrange relation où les mots n'existent pas et où la musique parle pour eux. STEREK


**Bonsoir ! Je vous présente un autre OS qui initialement était pour une amie (Colette si un jour tu passes par là)**

 **et dont j'ai changé les noms pour en faire un Sterek (je change de fandom, oh mon dieu !)**

 **et qui j'espère vous plaira ! donc Bonne lecture**

 **et c'est comme tout n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !**

* * *

Jouer au piano ne le dérangeais pas, à chaque fois que ses mains retrouvaient les touches blanches et noire, il avait l'impression de revivre. Cette impression que la cage dans sa poitrine s'en allait le plus simplement possible. Il ferma les yeux, le temps de passer la porte pour entrer dans la salle de musique. C'est en les ouvrants qu'il remarqua le jeune devant le piano comme s'il avait été par lui mais que maintenant il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Stiles se rapprochait du jeune homme à coté de son piano avant de toussoter pour se faire remarquer par l'inconnu. Mas celui-ci semblait juste vouloir l'ignorer totalement et attendre quelque chose de l'instrument de musique devant lui. Se refusant à rejeter un autre féru de piano, Stiles préféra s'asseoir derrière le clavier et laisser ses mains effleurer avec une délicatesse infinie les touches du piano entamant _La Valse_ d'Amélie Poulain. Ce n'est qu'après avoir jouer la dernière note qu'il osa regarder son auditoire composé uniquement de son inconnu. Oui maintenant, il était devenu sien depuis qu'il était resté pour l'écouter jouer un morceau. Son inconnu était brun avec des yeux trop verts et pourtant ses yeux n'étaient que le reflet de son mystère. Stiles allait lui poser la question qui brulait le bout de sa langue mais son l'inconnu l'avait à peine remercié d'un signe discret de la tête que déjà il avait pris ses avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide s'il fuyait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Stiles soupira avant de prendre son sac et de s'en aller à sa suite. Sa fuite venait de lui couper l'envie de jouer de son instrument fétiche : une première pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un public pour jouer. Mais étrangement, il avait l'impression que jouer sans sa présence pour l'écouter serait une trahison.

Ce n'est que la semaine suivante qu'il revit son inconnu toujours dans la même salle mais cette fois ci, il n'avait pas l'air d'être perdu au contraire, il avait déjà préparé le piano pour Stiles et il était debout de l'autre coté de l'instrument qui mesurait quelques mètres de long. Avec un léger sourire, Stiles ne put s'en empêcher avant de s'installer et de commencer à jouer _La Flute enchantée_ de Mozart, il espérait que l'air joyeux et gaie suffirait à garder son inconnu près de lui à la fin de son morceau. Mais dès la dernière note, l'inconnu s'en alla après avoir brièvement remercié à d'un sourire son musicien. Déçu, ce ne fut que le lendemain que Stiles remarqua que quelque chose avait changé : son inconnu était à nouveau à sa place en train de l'attendre devant le piano et ce fut ainsi pendant le reste de la semaine et la suivante. A chaque fois Stiles jouait un morceau différent sans échanger la moindre parole avec son inconnu et à chaque fois le sourire qui lui servait de remerciement était plus grand et plus long que le précédent. Au point que chaque soir, Stiles se mit à chercher dans ses partitions le morceau qui ferait le plus plaisir à son inconnu et qui le convaincrait de rester après l'interlude musicale. Stiles avait finit par remarquer que son inconnu préférait les morceaux joyeux aux morceaux tristes et il avait un léger faible pour les musiques de films, même triste comme celle de Titanic.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième semaine que quelque chose évolua dans la relation entre Stiles et son inconnu. Le hasard voulu qu'en s'en allant, l'inconnu oublia un cahier que Stiles prit le temps de ramasser avec un intérêt particulier à la recherche de la moindre information sur son spectateur mystérieux. Stiles feuilleta quelques pages avant de tomber sur un nom : Derek Hale. Le sourire sur son visage pourrait être celui d'une pub pour Colgate quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque chose sur le blond qui hantait ses soirées depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne put s'empêcher le soir venu d'allumer son ordinateur et de faire une recherche Google et d'attendre que la page charge devant lui pour cliquer sur le premier lien proposé. C'est avec une impatience fébrile qu'il attendit que la page soit suffisamment chargée, maudissant son ordinateur trop lent à son gout avant de naviguer sur cette page. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il put lire le titre de la page « Profil de DHale » sur . Intrigué Stiles cliqua sur l'onglet « Bio » cherchant des informations sur son mystérieux auditoire :

 **« Hey, salut à tous, moi c'est Derek (et oui je suis bien un homme !). J'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'écrire ces quelques lignes ayant peur que toutes mes fidèles lectrices ne prennent peur en découvrant les secrets inavouables de leur auteur favori de fanfiction. Mais voilà j'ai 19 ans, et je suis en étude supérieure de langue et mes fanfictions sont un moyen d'évacuer toute ma frustration de la vie quotidienne et c'est aussi un moyen pour moi d'assouvir mon imagination débordante qui remplit mes agendas. Alors ne voilà pas de petit secret mais une mise en bouche rapide de comment je suis, et je vous laisse profiter de mes écrits après vous avoir souhaité bonne lecture ! »**

Presque inconsciemment, Stiles cliqua sur le premier lien se sous son profil. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire de plus en plus s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne se considérait pas comme un homme fleur bleu et trop sensible malgré son amour pour le piano mais voir et lire les mots de cet Derek lui donnait envie de prendre les deux personnages et de les enfermer dans une pièce pour les obliger à se mettre ensemble. Les mots de Derek lui faisaient vivre tout ce que les personnages ressentaient et subissaient. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini la fiction aux alentours de 3h du matin que Stiles réussit à se coucher sans avoir peur de mourir de frustration en attendant e lendemain pour savoir la suite. C'était comme si on lui avait de stopper son morceau avant la dernière note, quelque chose d'impossible pour son âme de pianiste et il retrouvait ce sentiment dans les écrits de Derek. Des écrits qui lui donnaient de plus envie de connaitre ce singulier homme.

Avec le manque de sommeil du a sa courte nuit et avec l'appréhension de revoir Derek maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret, il craignait que quelque chose serait brisé dans cette relation musicale mais après son petit concert privé rien ne sa passa. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole et les séances suivantes se déroulèrent selon le même schéma : Derek l'attendait, le piano prêt ou Stiles s'installait avant de jouer un morceau de piano et chacun quittait la salle sans avoir prononcé une parole. Il ne communiquait qu'à travers musique et puis plus tard à travers une discussion sur le site de fanfiction où Stiles avait fini par crée un compte pour parler à Derek sans que celui ce ne sache qui était derrière l'écran ou Minodu67 lui parlait :

 **Minodu67 :** Salut Beau gosse !

 **DHale :** Salut Belle gueule !

 **Minodu67 :** Belle gueule ? Tu sembles bien sur de toi ?

 **DHale :** C'est mon sixième sens d'écrivain qui me parle.

 **Minodu67 :** C'est le même que l'institution féminine ? Tu nous aurais menti depuis le début ?

 **EMalloy :** Hé oui !

 **Minodu67 :** Vilain garçon :

 **DHale :** Je dois m'attendre que tu viennes me punir ?

Des discussions qui s'étalèrent sur des heures et des jours. Leurs séances de musique avaient toujours lieu et chaque soir Stiles prenait le temps de sélectionner une musique avec beaucoup plus d'attention qu'avant. Chaque musique représentait une émotion, un sentiment ressentis grâce à Derek ou à ses écrits. A chaque chanson sous ses doigts, il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une paire de main pour le plaisir de Derek, de ces oreilles, et de son esprit quand ces mains écrivaient sur son écran les mots qu'il aurait aimé lui dire en face. Alors un jour, il décida de montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une paire de mains pour Derek, le jour qui suivit, au moment où ces mains effleuraient les touches et qu'il laissait la musique de _Kiss the Rain_ d'Yiruma envahir la salle, Stiles décida à travers ces notes d'exprimer tous les sentiments nouveaux qu'Derek lui faisaient ressentir : cette appréhension pendant qu'il joue de peur que Derek n'aime pas, l'impatience quand il attendait que son ordinateur s'allume pour lui parler, et cette joie intense à chacune de leur pause musicale qui lui donnait envie de soutire de toutes ces dents.

C'est la main froide de son spectateur qui le sortit de sa rêverie et qui fit que Stiles remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux durant sa prestation. Il les rouvrit lentement, se laissant peu à peu engloutir par les puits sombres qui servaient d'yeux pour Derek avant qu'il ne murmure contre ces lèvres :

\- Salut belle gueule.


End file.
